


Interviews

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Public Sex, Smut, Undercover investigation, blowjob, cursing, dom!Dean, dom!reader, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets jealous when the Reader flirts with an officer to get the information they need, so he decides to confront her about it in the bathroom, ending up drawing some unexpected attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay! I come bringing smut, because well...you know me by now if you've ever read any of my previous fics, that's what I do *smiles innocently* 
> 
> This was a request born out of my "Movie night" fic, where Dean and the Reader have public sex; the request was about them having sex and getting caught. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope the sweetheart who requested this enjoys it, and well, anyone else who decides to read it as well! *kisses*

You poured the coffee in two mugs, its smell wafting in the room and already helping you wake up. Turning to set the mugs on the table, your eyes fell on Dean who was walking in wearing his neat, FBI suit with a charming smirk on his lips, "So, how do I look?"

"Handsome, like always" You winked at him as your hand moved to take a hold of his tie to pull him closer to you, "Well, I gotta keep up with your gorgeousness or someone's gonna end up stealing you from me"

You leant on your tiptoes and pecked his pouty lips, "After last night I'm pretty sure no one will ever, ever, steal me from you, baby!" You exhaled a dreamy sigh, and Dean chuckled, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth when he kissed you again.

"I like the sound of that..." He mumbled the words against your lips and you nodded, before you pushed him away from you so that you could both actually eat some breakfast. He whined at the loss, but followed your lead and took his seat in front of you.

"Last night was good, wasn't it?" His eyes glazed over as he thought back to your late night adventures and you sucked on your lower lip, "Eat your breakfast and stop thinking about it, Dean, or you'll find yourself with a situation..."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and you shook your head, "...and we don't have time for that, Sam'll be knocking on our door any moment now" He grumbled under his breath something you didn't get, and you both went on to consume your food.

Dean however, couldn't stop his mind from wondering back to you, especially when you got up to rinse your dishes; your white shirt tucked in your high-waisted skirt never failed to get him going, "You always wear that tight skirt on purpose, don't you?"

He kept his eyes on you as you swivelled around to face him with a flirty smile on your lips, "I wear this skirt because it's the only one that's FBI appropriate, and because it does its job, Dean, gets us the information we need"

"That skirt does way more than get us the info, babe!" He stood up and glanced down at his hard on, which you had noticed anyway given the tent it created in his otherwise perfectly ironed pants.

"You're unbelievable, Dean" You folded your arms across your chest and Dean groaned, watching as your boobs stuck up and peeked out of your white shirt, practically begging him to be kissed and licked and marked; he loved to mark you up.

You smirked and he grinned; you looked so good standing there looking at him with that sexy glint in your eyes, "You know what? I can't do this, I'mma go take care of my friend and then we can leave"

He turned around ready to go to the bathroom, but you walked up to him and took his hand making him stop, "Take off your pants, let me help you" You winked up at him and this time it was him who smirked.

"Yes! I was hoping you'd say that, babe!" He unbuttoned his pants; his eyes focused on your showing cleavage before you swatted his hands away and took matters into your own cause you knew that otherwise you'd never be done in time.

"So bossy!" He chuckled and you playfully slapped his thigh, before you lifted up your skirt to be able to kneel in front of him more easily, "You should kiss my ass for this, buddy!"

Your words turned his chuckle into a full blown laugh which made you smile, "Oh trust me, (Y/n), I'mma be kissing way more than that when I get you back here!" You nodded and took a hold of his length, making him hiss at the contact.

You knew it wasn't the right time to tease him, so you went straight to town, working your mouth onto him to make him reach his peak, already knowing that you could take care of him more properly later on when you were done with your questioning.

You sucked on his head and he moaned, fisting his hands at his sides since he didn't want to ruffle your hair, "Fuck, babe, j-just like that, I-I'm close" Your eyes locked on his face as you brought one hand to play with his balls.

A few minutes later and he was coming in your mouth, a chocked groan of your name falling past his lips as you cleaned him up as best as you could given how sensitive he was, "Ugh-shit! You're so good at that"

He had a blissed out smile on his lips as you stood up and pecked him lightly, "I know! I'm gonna go brush my teeth and fix my make up, try to pull yourself together before Sammy gets here, yeah?"

He nodded absentmindedly, and you shook your head at him, going to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Sam was knocking on your motel's bedroom door and you were checking yourself in the mirror one last time, before you followed both Winchester to the Impala.

The ride to the station was a fairly short one, just enough time for you and the guys to go over the questions you were going to ask, and to choose which tactic you were going to use, before the three of you were walking in, flashing badges at the poor, clueless officers.

Your eyes fell on a man who was rather enjoying the sight of you in your attire, and you decided to ask him a few questions, knowing that he'd tell whatever you wanted from the way his eyes were practically undressing you.

Your lips curved up in a flirty smirk, and you flipped your hair to the side as you came to a halt in front of the guy, reading the tag for his name and taking out your fake badge to show it to him, "I-How...how can I be of help, agent?"

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, fighting to keep his eyes trained on your face and stop them from glancing down at your boobs, "Would you mind answering a few question about the case?"

You were aware of the fact that you were standing a little too close to him, that he could probably smell the body wash you'd used that morning and the bubblegum you'd been chewing on your way there; and you also knew that Dean was staring at you.

The officer, Jackson, answered all of your questions, giving you exactly the information you were looking for, and he didn't miss the chance to flirt with you, which usually would've made you chuckle if it wasn't for the glares your boyfriend was sending towards you.

Since he thought you were taking a little too long to interview Jackson, Dean decided to join you, standing tall and menacing by your side as the other man understood that he'd overstepped some boundaries.

"Could I have a word with you, agent?" Dean looked down at you, raising his eyebrows as he pursed his lips, and you cleared your throat, nodding and following him down the hallway in front of you after you excused yourself from the man you'd been talking to.

He pulled you with him inside the bathroom and stared you up and down a few times, until you couldn't take it anymore, "Okay! What's going on? Did I do something wrong or what?"

You folded your arms defensively, already knowing why Dean was upset; you were both very jealous, and you never liked when the other one flirted with someone else, even if it was for a case, "I don't know, (Y/n), you tell me!"

A groan was all you answered him with as you closed your eyes and rested your lower back against one of the sinks, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to finish earlier so we could go back to the motel...and that-that seemed an easy way to do so"

You looked at him with your puppy dog eyes, and he sighed; his angry façade already crumbling down as he walked towards you, "You know I don't like it when you do that, baby girl..."

Still flashing him your puppy eyes, you licked your lips before you pouted, "I know, I know...I really am sorry, baby!" He nodded, bringing his hands on your hips as a smirk played on his lips, "It's okay, just tell me something, why do you wanna go back to the motel so bad, huh?"

Your cheeks flushed and you couldn't understand how after all the time you'd been together, he still managed to coax such a reaction out of you, "Don't be a douche, you know why!"

He hummed, ducking his head so that his lips could brush your neck, "Oh, I do know why, baby girl, I just really, really, love it when you tell me" Your hands found his biceps and you let them rest there, enjoying the way the muscles flexed as he caressed your body.

"I want you to give me what you promised. Take care of what you did to me..." You trailed off when he licked the spot behind your ear, before gently nipping on it, "What did I do to you, (Y/n), say it!"

You groaned and rolled your hips seeking friction, but he stopped you, pushing you further against the sink, "You made me so wet when I sucked you off, a-and you said, God, Dean! I c-can't tell you if keep t-that up!"

His green eyes locked on yours and you could see how much he was enjoying himself; enjoying the way your body responded to his touch, "I remember what I said, (Y/n), it had something to do with me kissing your ass, but...I'm pretty sure there's something else you want right now, am I wrong?"

You shook your head 'no', which only seemed to add to his pleasure, "That's what I thought. You wanna do it here? Now?" The look in your eyes was enough answer as he pressed his lips to yours, making you moan quietly into his mouth.

He picked you up and placed you on the marble surface between the two sinks, pushing your skirt up until he could part your legs and settle between them, "You sure you can be quiet enough for me to take you here, baby girl?"

"Yes, yes! Don't make me wait till we get back to the motel, Dean, please!" You nuzzled his neck and mouthed at his skin, gently licking and mewling as he grabbed your ass and pulled you to sit on the very edge, pressing his erection on your mound.

"Damn it, (Y/n)! You've soaked your panties and I haven't even touched you yet!" It was so hard to answer him without groaning or moaning in the process, so you pulled him down and kissed him again.

Your lips molded to his as your hands found his hair and you tugged, earning yourself a warning bite on the upper lip, which only spurred you on to pull on the soft strands once more, "Stop doing that. You're playing with fire, (Y/n)!"

"Who's the bossy one now, huh?" You grinned up at him, fully aware of how much you were pulling his strings, "You're so bad, sweetheart!" You nodded smugly, and he attached his lips to yours before you had a chance to add anything else.

His hands moved up your sides, untucking your shirt from your skirt, and then his fingers were slowly but efficiently undoing the buttons to bare your bra to his eyes; his pupils blowing even wider at the sight.

"You like what you see, Winchester?" You kinked an eyebrow at him, hooking your finger in the loop of his tie to bring his face just a breath away from yours, "You know I always do, (Y/n)!" 

He stared deeply into your eyes for a second, before he teasingly brushed his full, pouty lips on yours, making your breath hitch in your throat as he went to kiss down your jaw, setting a path directed to your chest.

One hand pulled down your bra cup, and he looked up at you before he started to pepper kisses over your breast; his other hand skating along your inner thigh to rest on your centre. Your back arched at the sentations, and a relieved sigh left your kiss-swollen lips.

His fingers gingerly caressed your slit a few times, until you let out a frustrated whine and he pulled your panties to the side, finally touching you for the first time, "Your pussy's so wet for me, baby girl!"

You clenched your thighs around his hand when he exhaled the words against your skin; his breath fanning over you and making your body break out in goosebumps, "I need you inside of me, Dean, come on, baby, stop teasing me"

A low, throaty groan bubbled in Dean's chest as he captured your nipple between his lips, pushing his middle finger inside of you at the same time and stopping to feel your walls shaking around him, "Want me to fuck you with my fingers, (Y/n)?"

You glanced down to find him stating at you, waiting for your answer and a strangled 'please' was all you managed to say; your head tipping back when he moved his finger inside of you, slowly dragging it out and then up to circle your clit.

The muscles of your thighs trembled at the action, and you had to harshly bite onto your lower lip when he pressed back into your entrance, this time adding a second digit to stretch you out, "Ugh...oh God, yes!"

His teeth tugged on your hardened bud, adding a slight amount of pain to the pleasure his fingers were providing you, "This what you wanted, (Y/n)? This why you needed to go back to the motel, sweetheart?"

He crooked his fingers and brushed them on your g-spot, making you squeak as you tightened your arms around his neck, "Yeah...yes, pleeease, do it again, Dean!" You bucked your hips in his direction, and he complied to your request, brushing your g-spot again.

"You look so pretty like this, baby, so...so pretty!" You carded your fingers through his hair, taking a hold of the strands and bringing his lips back on yours, using them to muffle the sounds that he was expertly pulling out of you.

He increased his pace, adding his thumb on your bundle of nerves and you felt him smirk on your lips when you groaned his name, prompting you to bite down on his lower lip in retaliation, which only seemed to spur him on as he pushed a third finger inside of you.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you pulled away to suck a deep breath, allowing Dean the chance to bring his lips to the shell of your ear, "You ready to come for me, (Y/n)?" You hummed your response, digging your nails into his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's my good girl, c'mon! Three...two...one!" Your back arched and you tightly closed your legs around his hand as your orgasm washed through you, making you roll your hips to ride out your high as Dean whispered praises into your ear, gently nipping on the lobe.

You were a panting mess by the time you came down from your climax; your arms still around Dean's shoulders as you tried to ground yourself to earth, "You good, baby girl?" He locked his eyes on yours, smirking smugly at your carefree grin.

"Yes, God, yes I'm good...now fuck me, please!" Your hands went to unbutton his pants, but he stopped you, taking a hold of your wrists, "Woah, easy there, (Y/n)! You sure you can take another one after that?"

You quirked an eyebrow at him, pushing him to the side to remove your panties completely, before you pulled him back between your spread legs, "Oh, I can take that and much, much more, big boy!"

His teeth sank into the swollen flesh of his lips right after he mumbled something to himself, and then his hands went to work to get his pants out of the way. You watched him intently, enjoying the view of his boxers coming off as well.

He took a hold of his length, stroking himself up and down as he stared directly into your eyes, "See what you did to me, (Y/n)? Made me all hard for you with those pretty, little noises..."

You nodded; your eyes trailing down his body to lock back onto his member and you whimpered, subconsciously widening your legs, "Then what are you waiting for? You know I always give my best when you're inside of me, Dean!"

Your hand enveloped his bigger one, and you guided him to your entrance, groaning when he teased you running his head over your slit, "Dean, stop-holy shit!" He pushed into you in one swift thrust, stopping to let you both adjust to the feeling.

Once you were ready, you rolled your hips and he hissed, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! You're so wet! Turns you on to get me jealous, huh, (Y/n)?" You smirked to yourself; one hand finding his ass while the other waved itself through his hair.

"Yes! Yes, Dean! Harder, ngh...please, harder!" This time it was him who smirked, his lips going back to your neck to tease your flesh as he increased the rhythm of his hips, "That's it, baby girl! Shit! You take me so good, (Y/n)...jeez, do th-that again!"

You clenched your walls around him once more, smiling at the throaty groan that he released against your collarbone and tugging on his locks to connect your lips in a searing kiss. Everytime he bottomed out, his pelvis rubbed on your sensitive, swollen clit, which had you climbing up towards your second orgasm in no time.

His lips found your ear and he whispered filthy promises, knowing how much it got to you when he dirty talked, and before you knew it, your eyes were closing and your lips were parting on a groan of his name as your walls contracted around him.

Right as you reached the peak of your high, you heard a whispered curse that you knew was not from Dean; his timber was seared in your memory and you could recognise it anywhere at any time. You opened your eyes and they locked on the officer's wide ones.

His mouth was hanging open as he watched you and Dean with rapt attention, seemingly frozen in his spot. His gaze on you sent a new wave of pleasure traveling through your body, making you arch into Dean as you clawed at his clothed back.

"Enjoying the show, buddy?" Dean, too, must've noticed the other man's curse, cause he locked his eyes on his through the mirror and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah-I mean no! No. I just-I heard someone groaning..."

He swallowed, not knowing what to do or say, "...and I thought I'd come check if everything was okay, but you seem okay...you seem more than okay" You came down from your high and rested your head on Dean's shoulder to slow down your breathing.

You knew your whole body was shielded by Dean's sturdy one, and the only thing Jackson could see were yours and Dean's naked thighs given the fact that he was still wearing his shirt and that it was covering his ass, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

Dean's growl seemed to snap him out of his trance and he shook his head before he was slowly backing out, "Right! Sorry...I'm gonna, uhm...I'm gonna go do, well...just go. Let you guys-ehm...do, do that..."

There were a few seconds of silence after Jackson left, the only sounds in the room were your heavy breathings, until Dean spoke up, "You liked that" He stated the fact as if he'd been talking about the weather, and pulled back slightly to look you in the eyes.

"I guess...I mean, I just never knew I had a thing for..." You tried off not knowing how to address it, and searched Dean's eyes for his reaction. You stared at one another for what felt like an interminable amount of time, before he cracked a smirk.

He rolled his hips, thrusting into you, and you realized you'd momentarily forgotten about the situation you were in and that he was still buried inside of you, hard and throbbing, "That was hot, you know? The way you dug your nail in my shoulders as your orgasm got stronger..."

You felt that warmth growing back in your lower abdomen as Dean kept working on bringing you back to that peak, "...guess I finally kn-know why you get t-ten times wetter...when I tell you that you've probably woken S-Sammy up with your fucking screams!"

You groaned throwing your head back, and he brought his hand on your clit, drawing fast figure eights onto it and feeling you clenching on him, "Fuck. You know what that guy's doing, right? He's probably in someone's office, j-jerking himself to the th-thought of you..."

Your muscles tensed all over again, signalling you your impending orgasm and Dean knew just how close you were, "...wishing he c-could touch like I do. But he can't, right, baby girl?" You nodded, whimpering a low answer and opening your eyes to lock them back in his green ones.

"Tell me who's t-the only one who gets to t-touch you, (Y/n)! Who's the only one that gets to fuck your pretty, l-little pussy, princess?" He harshly bit down on his lower lip as your walls started to tighten around his length, but he forced his eyes to stay glued on yours.

"You're the only one, Dean! Oh, shit. Shit. I'm gonna come...I'm so f-fucking c-close..." Dean smirked to himself, snapping his hips harder against yours as both of your breaths came out in short pants, "Come on my cock, baby girl, l-let me feel ya!"

As soon as the words left his lips, you exploded around him, shaking and grinding down on him, triggering his own release. He closed his eyes shut and his lips parted on your name mixed with a couple of curses as he coated your walls with his seed.

You rode out your highs together, lazily moving against one another until you were both too sensitive and you stopped; your forehead pressed to his shoulder as you regained your breathings, "Holy fuck!"

Dean's chuckle reverberated in his chest at your exclamation and then he was slowly pulling out of you, "I'll take it you're okay then..." You nodded slightly, feeling completely spent as he pressed his lips to your temple and moved to clean you both up.

He fixed his clothes, smoothing down the crumpled fabric as best as he could, and then helped you fix your own clothing, smiling down at you when you thanked him, "Ready to get out of here? Sammy's probably wondering what the hell happened to us"

You giggled, leaning up to press one last kiss on his lips and checking your make up again in the mirror, before you started towards the door, earning yourself a slap on the ass from Dean, "Keep swaying those hips like that, and I'll keep you here for another hour, princess!"

You glanced at him over your shoulder and sent him a playful wink, smirking at the groan that left his kiss-swollen lips. As soon as you walked back into the room with all the other officers, Sam flashed Dean a bitch face and you felt your cheeks reddening as you looked for someone else to interview.

You were almost done with your interview when you felt someone's eyes on you and turned around to find Dean looking at you as he spoke with Jackson, "You're a lucky man, dude! She's-she's just so gorgeous..."

Another blush blossomed on your cheeks, and you smiled at Dean before turning back to the officer you who was answering your question, "Trust me, buddy, I know! I tell myself that everyday... Every-fucking-day!" They both released a dreamy sigh as their eyes took another tour over your body.


End file.
